


what BBC can do 我的男友自带大雕被动技能

by Zigoooo404



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Adult Content, Angry Sex, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, T'Challa has a BBC which makes things really tough, TWO IDIOTS, dubcon, maybe just sex, not a 419 they actually already fell in love with each other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigoooo404/pseuds/Zigoooo404
Summary: T'Challa is too big, that's a problem really. After the first night, Everett decided to pull him into the blacklist.But you know, he just saw him again, and he was drunk so things just happened.  C'est la vie.





	what BBC can do 我的男友自带大雕被动技能

**Author's Note:**

> 作者是@智愛3104。  
> 角色极度OOC，提及舔穴&无射高潮。  
> 肉不香，请随便吃！

很多次Everett都怀疑自己对危险的事物有着不寻常的好奇心，他总是不自觉地出现在任何一个可能出现危险的地方，或是做出一些危险的事情，他喜欢那种惊心动魄的感觉。  
即使他的理智告诉他应该远离危险，但那种像是电流般贯通全身的刺激感觉总让他心里痒痒的，就像上瘾了一样。  
所以当T’challa出现在他面前的时候，他立刻就沦陷了，当然T’challa英俊的外形和性感的身材也是有一部分原因。  
他爱死T’challa了，无论是初识时他冷冰冰的眼神，还是熟悉后贼贼的坏笑，都让Everett沉迷不已，他就是这么迷人。  
他不在乎T’challa是否爱他，一个国王，你还能要求他些什么，而且在他还帮着自己满世界去抓犯人，他可不是什么贪得无厌的人。  
尽管他能感受到T’challa对他的好感，但他不能肯定对方是否愿意和自己在一起，所以当T’challa同意他的晚餐邀约时，他几乎、差点就当场去了，各种意义上的去了。  
晚餐的过程很美好，和T’challa穿在身上的西装一样美好，黑底带着金砂线的高级定制西装，简直能闪瞎Everett的眼睛，更不要说今天的T’challa一直带着迷死人的笑容。  
Oh，这个混蛋可真清楚如何发挥自己的魅力！  
这真的不能怪Everett整个晚上都被T’challa迷得神魂颠倒了，甚至连晚餐都没怎么吃，光顾着喝酒，以及盯着对面的T’challa发花痴了。  
他真的迷死Everett了。  
饭后他们去了Everett预先订好的酒店，虽然他很希望能和T’challa一起洗鸳鸯浴，但他还得做前期的准备，他可不想期盼许久的夜晚变得糟糕。  
可惜，最后的结局还是很糟糕的。  
当T’challa光着身子从浴室出来后，Everett就知道今晚一定不会和自己想象中的一样美好了。  
‘自己约的炮，含着泪也得打完。’这是Everett在被T’challa用阴茎钉在床垫上时所想的，当然，很快他就不会这么想了，因为没多久他就昏了过去。  
整个约炮过程十分漫长，久到Everett觉得自己都快死在床上了，他都懒得去数他们一共做了多少次，他只记得从那件房间出来后，已经是第2天的晚上了，他的双腿抖得跟得了帕金森一样，全身软到需要靠T’challa搀扶着他才能走路，而最终，房钱也是由T’challa支付的，总不能让Everett一个人伤人伤财啊。  
在这之前他有多爱T’challa，现在他就有多恨T’challa，因为这个混蛋，害得他不得不用枪威胁自己的医生，要求他将病假条上的病因改写成痔疮，这是他这辈子做过最丢人的事情了。  
回家后，他趴在沙发上做的第一件事就是将T’challa的号码拉入黑名单。  
这之后，Everett又恢复到原本的生活状态，T’challa没有再来找他，当然了，他们2个都是成年人了，没有谁缺了谁就不能活这种说法，但在Everett的心底还是有些失落的，尽管他嘴上不承认。  
那之后的相当一段时间里，他都不能够躺着睡觉了，并且还得忍受同僚们同情的眼光，但比起被别人知道自己因为约炮而肛裂，小小的痔疮简直不被他放在眼里。  
所以，在他以为他和T’challa玩完了，并且准备再去找第二春的时候，（当然这个第二春对象绝对不包含Klaue）他在韩国的赌场又遇见了T’challa。  
他简直要吓尿了！这个男人简直阴魂不散！  
万幸的是，T’challa似乎找到了适合自己的那一位，他特指下半身，他已经对这件事有着一定程度的心理阴影了。  
祝福他！也同样祝福她！  
他发自内心地感谢Nakia收了这个妖孽，当然他指的妖孽是包含且不少于猫咪套装、超能力以及大屌。  
光前2样就已经够Everett心跳加速到300了，更不用提最后一样，那玩意简直快让他窒息了。  
这就是他为什么要替Nakia挡子弹的原因，他可不能让妖孽再出来祸害别人了。  
[/划掉]他才不会说自己只是不希望某个小豹子伤心难受。[/划掉]  
等他再次醒来，他已经在Wakanda了，还光着屁股。  
并且被T’challa的妹妹狠狠地调戏了一番，不要问他任何细节，他已经从脑子里全部删除了。  
之后的事情，简直跌宕起伏，完全可以用来拍成电影了，T’challa死了，他跟着T’challa的家人及女友一起逃命，然后T’challa又活了，他跟着T’challa一起去干坏人。  
再然后……  
再然后他在T’challa的庆功宴上被T’challa灌醉了，在他失去知觉前最后的印象是T’challa标志性的坏笑。  
操！就知道这货一笑准没好事！  
醒来时，他侧身躺在床上，背后贴着一具温热的身体，他不用回头看都知道现在在他体内进出的混蛋是谁，这混蛋的天赋异禀简直可以让他笑看全世界，不，他并不羡慕，并且非常怜悯T’challa的另一半，或者说是未来的另一半。  
区别于之前那次非常不美好的约炮体验，此时的T’challa特别温柔，进出的速度也非常缓慢，没有撕裂的疼痛，明显在进入前T’challa有好好地为他做扩张准备，看来这次他是有备而来。  
但就是这种温水煮青蛙的做法，让Everett头皮发麻，就像是暴风雨前的宁静，前一次的性事体验告诉他，绝对不要妄想T’challa在脱了衣服上床后还能做到衣冠楚楚。  
房间里特别安静，除了他压抑的呻吟声之外，就只有下体进出时产生的水声，他恨死这个了。  
黏腻的水声刺激着他的耳膜，羞耻感几乎让他原地爆炸，但这种羞耻很快就转变成另一种的快感，Everett觉得自己快被这种感觉折磨疯了，抵抗快感原本就不是他的强项，再加上T’challa那双有着细长手指的大手还在不停地在揉捏着自己的臀肉，色情味十足。  
对于T’challa慢条斯理的调情行为，他有理由怀疑现在很可能只是因为T’challa还在不应期，但即使是在不应期，T’challa的硬度和长度也够Everett喝一壶的了。  
可想而知之后会有怎样的酷刑等着他，他可不想再趴在床上睡上一星期。  
“T’challa……出，出去……”用手肘推拒了几次，但身后的男人纹丝不动。  
“不，”回答他的除了否定，还有落在脖颈上连绵的吮吸以及更多、更为激烈的下体撞击。  
“P，Please……我，呃啊……够、够了，”他已经不能接受再多了，从下体的湿润程度来看，他们的身体已经交流了有一段时间了，他可不会天真地认为对方会绅士地等待他醒来后才下手。  
他挥动着自己还在酸软着的手臂，试图向床边爬去，但立刻就被T’challa一把搂了回来，接着就是带有惩罚性的数次深入的冲刺。  
“哇啊……唔……不……不要……”  
“不，不够，一点都不，”T’challa双手用力搓弄着Everett已经红肿的乳珠，感受着他在自己怀中的颤抖，听着他断断续续的抽泣及呻吟声，满是汗珠的脖颈上都是他咬出来的痕迹，色情且占有欲十足，他爱Everett，无论是他爱慕的眼神，得瑟的笑容，亦或者是那些偶尔的俏皮话，在他眼里都可爱得不行，他恨不得此刻就将Everett吞进肚中，这个世界上也只有Everett能让他如此。  
他已经中了这个小个子美国人的毒了，要怪就怪Everett自己不好，非要来招惹他，既然招惹了他，就别企图想要再次抽身了，他已经给过他一次机会了。  
乳珠被拉起、放开数次，乳晕也被好好照顾了一番，他恨死T’challa那双带魔力的手，简直让他欲生欲死，他从来不知道自己的乳头能那么敏感，甚至在被T’challa带着玩弄自己的乳珠时，他都没法抗拒那种快感。  
等到T’challa的不应期一结束，Everett就立刻被抱着转过身，被动地骑到在T’challa的身上，过程中T’challa的阴茎甚至都没有离开他的后穴，就好像他原本就属于那里。  
Everett因为这个想法而浑身抽搐了一下，他无法否认自己对这个想法的喜爱，他简直要因为这个想法而再次高潮。  
God！他一定是疯了！  
他骑在T’challa的身上上下颠簸着，感受着几乎要将他捅穿的力道，他恨自己的脑子里还在想着的那些黄色废料，但他现在更恨T’challa，在他认为他们已经结束后，他竟然还敢再来招惹他。  
“I…hate u！这都是你的错！”他一边用T’challa的阴茎操着自己，一边情色地玩弄自己的乳头和下体，他曾经玩得很疯，但从没像现在这样疯狂，这都是T’challa的错！而这个混蛋到现在还一脸得意地笑看着他如何骑着他，并用他的阴茎操自己。  
“嘶，我也爱你，Everett。你可真美。”眼前的景色美极了，他喜欢Everett自渎时的表情，Everett每一个淫荡的表情刺激着他的性欲。  
T’challa挺起身靠近Everett的胸脯，柔软的胸部上面都是青紫色痕迹，那是他留下的痕迹，他温柔地亲吻起那些痕迹，那么的小心翼翼，用舌头刮过脆弱的皮肤，但当他含住乳珠时，又是那么的恶狠狠，用牙齿撕磨着，用嘴唇狠狠地吮吸着，就好像那是多么可口的食物。  
“嘶…操！T’challa，要掉了！该死的快松开！”他疼得直哼哼。  
他的胸口一定破皮了，他甚至怀疑T’challa已经将他的乳头咬了下来，每当T’challa咬住他的乳肉时，他就疼得不行，他想拉开T’challa贴在他胸口处的脑袋，但T’challa一直咬着他，他拉开的同时也会拉扯到自己的乳肉，这太他妈的疼了。  
“轻点——！就是……轻点……你弄疼我了。”他不敢再拉开胸前的脑袋，改为轻轻地抚摸，只希望这样做能让T’challa大发慈悲，对自己温柔些。  
T’challa如他所愿地放开了他的乳头，看着那双蔚蓝色的眼睛里渗出的泪水，他心疼地摸上Everett的脸颊，小心翼翼地用自己的嘴唇靠近对方的，直到Everett的嘴唇开始回应他，狡猾的舌头才趁机滑入Everett的口中，温柔地带着对方一起共舞。  
他们的吻持续了很久，久到Everett觉得自己会腻死在T’challa的温柔里。  
“My Love，不要拒绝我……”  
还没等Everett明白他的意思，T’challa就已经开始用他难以想象地速度和力道抽插他的后穴，还没恢复力气人就又软了，他连忙伸手搂住T’challa的脖子，靠在他的肩膀上喘息呻吟着，并时不时发出痛苦而又愉悦的尖叫声。  
“操你的T’challa，你不能这么对我，”突如其来的超额度情欲，让Everett再次忍不住落下了生理泪水。  
“对不起，宝贝，我忍不住了，”T’challa按着Everett的腰向自己的下体撞去，感受着胯间的毛发被Everett体内溢出的爱液浸湿，Everett的体内热得不行，湿润柔软，就像是一颗熟透了的桃子一样，鲜嫩多汁，“操！”  
他能感受到对方的情动，湿热而又紧致的后穴包裹着他的阴茎，在他插到最深处时两颗饱满的囊袋会被压在股缝间，后穴会不受控制地痉挛着，当他快速抽动时囊袋会代替他的双手，不停地拍击臀肉，发出啪啪的声响。  
Everett已经完全跟不上T’challa越来越快的抽送速度，他就像是乘坐在颠簸的小船上，只能随波逐流。  
没多久他就直接瘫软地靠在T’challa身上，头枕着他的肩膀，任凭对方操弄自己，眼泪越流越多，顺着脸颊流下，嘴里只能发出一丝轻微地哼哼声，这一切都太过了，他已经射不出来了，他的阴茎从他醒来后就一直软踏踏的、耷拉着脑袋，甚至是之前的自渎都没让它站起来，而现在T’challa还在不停地操弄他，他就像台永动机一样，即使是之前的不应期，T’challa都不愿意将自己的阴茎从他的后穴里抽出，对方根本不打算放过任何一个能待在他肚子里的机会。  
T’challa将他放倒在床上，抓住他的两条小腿，使劲挺腰抽插着，企图将自己的囊袋也挤入他的后穴，后穴与阴茎的结合处都是乳白色的粘液，而更多的粘液随着T’challa的抽插而向外溢出。  
他盯着Everett被情欲占据的脸庞，看着他的津液顺着他的嘴角流了下来，他知道对方已经完全情动了，他开始将抽插的速度减慢，但每次都试着插到最深处，在里面打圈试探着，停留一会儿后才慢慢抽出，享受着抽查时带起的湿润水声，以及Everett不自觉的扭腰挽留的动作和那压抑不住的低声呻吟。  
他试着抚慰对方的下体，但很长时间对方的阴茎都没有反应，可怜的Everett，他一定是累坏了。  
他将Everett的腿分得更开，又开始快速地抽插起对方的后穴，后穴的褶皱早已经被完全撑开，正乖巧地吞吐着黑长直的阴茎，就像此时他的主人一般乖巧可人。  
Everett已经在刚刚的抽插中高潮了，尽管他的阴茎全程没有射出任何东西，但腹部的数次痉挛已经证明了他刚刚高潮了的事实，而现在他还沉浸在淫秽的抽插快感中，连T’challa已经退出他的身体了都不清楚。  
T’challa将他翻了个身，顺手拿了个枕头枕在他的肚子下方，因为姿势关系，Everett翘着白晃晃的臀部趴在床上，眼神空洞，他明显还未从前一段的高潮里回过神，T’challa拨弄了几下自己的下身，然后流露出一个恶劣的坏笑，啪啪啪，故意用手拍打已经被捏到青紫一片的后臀。  
“呜呜……”拍打过程中，湿润红肿的后穴也一并被照顾到，已经无力挣扎的Everett只能小幅度的抖动着，像个可怜的被虐者祈求施暴者的仁慈。  
T’challa还没射精，但他还不想这么快就射出来。  
在他计划灌醉Everett前，他考虑了很多，但他希望Everett能够自愿留在Wakanda，渴望对方能够永远陪在他的身边，他知道Everett对他的爱慕，但他不确定对方是否愿意为他留下来，而他唯一能想到的办法就是让Everett先在身体上离不开他，他知道他的做法很恶劣，但他更忍受不了Everett的离开，之前那次无可奈何的分开已经让他饱受煎熬，如果不是因为看到Everett被他伤害成那样，他也不会放他走。  
他故意用手掌玩弄着Everett的后穴，看着后穴中流出更多原本属于他的液体，但这还不够，他能做得更多。  
他低下身子，掰开Everett的屁股，露出那可怜的后穴，故意朝敏感的部位吹气，坏心眼地啃咬着大腿内侧，慢慢地他将Everett白嫩的双腿分得更开，顺着穴口边缘舔舐了好一会儿才慢慢地用舌尖顶开他的穴口。  
感受到后穴被温润湿滑的舌尖打开后，Everett忍不住摇晃起自己的屁股，T’challa将脸埋得更深，用力吸吮着他的后穴，并用细长的手指逗弄对方敏感的内部。  
“操你的！T’challa！操你的！”  
Everett尖叫着，诅咒着，甚至口不择言的宣称要杀了T’challa，因为这个混蛋把他搞坏了，他不但把他操熟了，还让自己再也忘不掉他了，他可以肯定以后无论他和谁上床都会想起这个混蛋。  
他不该去招惹T’challa的，他就该在遇到这个混蛋的时候转身就走，他是个蠢蛋，活该被T’challa用阴茎钉在床上。  
他已经无力去反抗了，只能任凭T’challa用自己的嘴和手指让他再一次达到高潮。  
在又一次高潮后，他们又做了很多次，Everett昏了又醒，醒了又昏，直到T’challa打算把他们2人饿死在床上的时候，他才被shuri从那张床上解救出来。  
他知道这事还没完，他需要和T’challa坐下来好好谈谈，不仅仅是他被灌醉的事，还有很多其他的问题需要解决，如果这个混蛋真的像他在床上表现得那么爱他的话，他并不介意被这个混蛋锁在他的阴茎上。

 

FIN


End file.
